jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Smarkaty smarkacz/Scenariusz
Czkawka: Życie Wikinga bywa ciężkie, pełne zakrętów i burz. Nikt nie da rady sam. W którymś momencie każdemu przyda się przyjaciel. Niestety, nie zawsze jest to ten wymarzony przyjaciel. Sączysmark: Ee, jaka beznadzieja. Co my tu w ogóle robimy? Czkawka: To nasza pierwsza misja, pamiętasz? Mamy znaleźć i uratować. Sączysmark: Znaleźć, znaleźć… No to szukamy. A co niby mamy ratować? A ty w ogóle wiesz gdzie lecimy? Czkawka: Ojciec mówił, że ta łódź kierowała się na południe. Sączysmark: Ee tam, jakieś bzdury gadasz. Patrz no, nic tam przecież, nic nie ma. Moim zdaniem trzeba na północ. Astrid: A gdyby Czkawka chciał na północ? Sączysmark: Znowu próbujesz mi coś namieszać. Nie próbuj… nie nic nie mieszaj… nic a nic. Astrid: Ach, Śledzik, słuchaj. Jak stoimy z mapą? Śledzik: W tej pozycji ciężko powiedzieć. Sączysmark: Wiesz co, Czkawusiu? Nie chcę mi się ciebie słuchać. Ja mówię północ i lecę na północ! Powiedziałem. Ej! Hej! Hej! Smok, dla mnie pracujesz! Łoo… Aaa! Szpadka: I co? Zostawimy go tak? Mieczyk: A czemu nie? Astrid: Hy-khm. Czkawka: Ach… No dobra, dobra, lecę. Bierz resztę i wracajcie, znajdę go. Zawracaj mały. Łał, jaka trąba albo wir. Ej, Sączysmark, słuchaj, trochę tu niebezpiecznie. Sączysmark: Dlatego nie wlatuję, ale okrążam geniuszu. Czkawka: Za blisko… Za blisko lecisz! Uważaj! Sączysmark: Aaaa! Nie, nie, nie, nie, nie, nie! Aaaa! Aaa! Nie! Pomóż! Ała! Pomocy! Aaa! Czkawka: Już lecę! Sączysmark: Aaaaaa! Aaaa! Czkawka: Szczerbatek, zabieraj nas stąd! Szybko! Sączysmark: Aaaa! Czkawka: O nie. Sączysmark, trzymaj się! Aaaa! Aa! Aaa! Aa! Aa! Stoick: Ach, Pyskacz, no pchaj. Pyskacz: Stoicku, no przecież pcham. Stoick: Jakoś nie do końca jestem przekonany. Możesz mocniej? Pyskacz: O, patrz. Wrócili. Stoick: Jak miło, że wróciliście. Łódź też wróciła? Mieczyk: '''Trzeba było powiedzieć za nim polecieliśmy. '''Stoick: Słucham? Co proszę? Mieczyk: Eee, nic nie mówiłem. To… ona mówiła. Szpadka: '''Ej. '''Stoick: A gdzie Czkawka? Astrid: Musiał się wrócić po Sączysmarka. Mieczyk: Ech, ja bym go zostawił. Ee… ona mówiła. Nie wiem co w nią wstąpiło. Pyskacz: Stoick, oj przestań. No co ty się martwisz? Sam wiesz, że dzieciak mógłby latać od rana do wieczora. Czkawka: Szczerbatek?! Gdzie jesteś?! Szączysmark?! Szczerbatek. Ej, nic ci nie jest? Och… No hej. Prawda, że nic? Dzięki ci, Thorze. Dzięki, dzięki. Dobra, nie było to najlepsze lądowanie. No cacy. Ogon cały w strzępach, szkielet do bani, pałąk też. Oj, no i co my teraz zrobimy? Sączysmark: Może, na przykład, ściągniecie mnie z tego durnego drzewa? Aaa! Aa. Czkawka: Aha, chyba bolało. Bolało? Możesz mówić? Sączysmark: Wypchaj… się… skałą. Czkawka: Juhu, jednak żyje. Jak się cieszę. Ej. A gdzie Hakokieł? Sączysmark: Hakokieł?! Hakokieł?! Smok, gdzie jesteś?! Hakokieł, do mnie! Zrozumiałeś?! Ale już! Hakokieł?! Hakuś! Kiełku?! Czkawka: Wiesz co? Chyba go tu nie ma. Sączysmark: Co ty nie powiesz? Hah. Tępe smoczysko. Czkawka: Nie martw się, znajdziemy go. Znajdziemy, jak tylko wymyślimy jak się stąd wydostać. No dobra, ogon jako tako. Z tym będzie nieco gorzej. Ech… Ała! Sączysmark: Czkawka, tu w ogóle nie ma co jeść. Co za w ogóle bez sensu misja. Czkawka: Tej, Mo-może przestań narzekać i weź mi pomóż, co? Sączysmark: Stary, no chyba przecież ci pomagam. Wyobraź sobie, uczę cię, czym jest przetrwanie. Pierwsza sprawa: przybory, rzecz najważniejsza. A przybór podstawowy to… to buła. Czkawka: '''Buła, taka jak ta co trzymasz. '''Sączysmark: Błagam cię, to stare, suche coś? No popatrz na to, tu pleśń, tam pleśń. Ej! Czkawka: '''Mamy większe problemy niż twoja buła. '''Sączysmark: '''Hej no! Zjadł mi bułę! Co za smok kradnie człowiekowi bułę?! Jak mówią, zwierzak upodabnia się do swojego pana. '''Czkawka: Ee-ehe… Sączysmark: Dobra, dawaj. Źle robisz, pokażę ci. Mięsień w to trzeba włożyć, rozumiesz? Zapomniałem, nie masz mięśnia. Hahaha. Czkawka: Niee, ostrożnie, bo się po… Sączysmark: Chciałeś mieć dwa, to masz. Czkawka: Nie, to była nasza jedyna szansa na powrót. Sączysmark: Nie moja wina, że ten twój smok nie ma ogona. Znajdź sobie inny pałąk. Czkawka: Ty serio nic nie rozumiesz? Nie mamy pojęcia gdzie jesteśmy, halo! Cicho. Łupieżca: Słyszeliście? Bestial:Tu słyszałem. Sączysmark: Hej, co widzisz? Czkawka: Możesz się uciszyć? Bardzo możliwe, że trafiliśmy na wyspę wroga. Sączysmark: Weź przestań się już mazać. Jakiego znowu wroga? Łupieżca: Jak nic to ślady dzikiego smoka. Bestial: Świetnie, zachciało mi się krwi. Czkawka: I co powiesz? Zabrzmiało wrogo? Łupieżca: Ee, tu nic nie ma. Bestial: Tu też nie. Czkawka: To ja już wiem gdzie jesteśmy. Bestial: No chodźcie, tędy. Łupieżca: Idę, idę. Czkawka: To był Bestial. Sączysmark, jesteśmy na wyspie Łupieżców. Wyspa Łupieżców. No, po prostu pięknie. Słuchaj, musimy szybko naprawić pałąk i spadać, bo zrobią z nas krwiste steki. Wiesz co, nie jestem pewien czy powinieneś jeść te jagody. Sączysmark: A ja nie wiem, czy powinieneś mi mówić co powinienem. Szczególnie, że ukradłeś mi bułę. Ej, odczep się, moje jagódki. Czkawka: Ty, one mogą być trujące. Sączysmark: Ty, jesteśmy u Łupieżców. Szykuje się wojna, musimy zbierać siły. No, ale ty oczywiście się na tym nie znasz. Czkawka: Wojna z Łupieżcami? Poważnie? My? My na nich? Sączysmark: Przecież mówię. Czkawka: Co... yy… Co mówisz? Co powiedziałeś? Sączysmark: No mówię, że przecież mówię. Czyli na tych… chyba mówię. Czkawka: '''Och, matko, na litość… Powiedziałem chyba, nie jedz tych jagód. '''Sączysmark: Czemu? A bo co? O nie, paskudnie wyglądam. Czkawka: Yy, dobra, daj torbę, może mam coś, co pomoże na ten język. Sączysmark: Towbę? Czkawka: O nie, nie, nie, nie, nie. Błagam, nie mów… Tylko nie mów, że zostawiłeś. Jak ktoś znajdzie te „towbę” już po nas. Na „towbie” jest nasz krzyż. Krzyż Berk. Sączysmark: Uspokój się. Jest okej. Zaufaj. Nikt nie znajdzie towby. Bestial: Oo, Albrecht będzie zachwycony. Stoick: Od paru dni ani śladu. A mówiłaś, że lecą za wami. Astrid: 'Pewnie się gdzieś schowali, żeby przeczekać burzę. 'Śledzik: O, tam coś leci. Astrid: To Hakokieł. Śledzik: Jeżeli Hakokieł tutaj, to gdzie Sączysmark? Astrid: A gdzie Czkawka? I gdzie Szczerbatek? Stoick: Przygotujcie smoki. Trzeba ich znaleźć. Łupieżca 1: No nieźle! Aa, furia! Łupieżca 2: Ja biorę drugiego! I go! Za tobą! Albrecht: O, jak ja go kocham. Ten to ma charyzmę. Czemu te obrzydliwe, przeklęte smoki mnie nie słuchają?! Łupieżca 3: Panie, potrzebna ci Księga. Albrecht: Eee, żadna tam Księga, chcę syna Stoicka. Bestial: Panie. Albrecht: Ooo, torba prosto z Berk. Hohoho, a co, mam urodziny? Łupieżca 4: '''Ty, nic mu nie dałem. Wiesz co lubi? '''Albrecht: Przestać tu szeptać! Przyprowadźcie tu właściciela torbusi. Łupieżca: Żywego, panie, czy… Albrecht: Żywego! Na razie. Czkawka: O-o-o, tam jest. Poczekamy tu chwilę, kowal sobie pójdzie, ja się wślizgnę i zrobię nowy pałąk. Sączysmark: Długo muszę tak jeszcze z tym jęzorem w tym czymś? To jest obrzydliwe. Widziałem jak Szczerbatek tu pluł. Czkawka: Rzeczywiście, pluł. Eche… Ale… Ale, słuchaj, ślina Nocnej Furii ma niesłychane właściwości lecznicze. Sączysmark: Ble. Smakuje całkiem jak tarcza z jaka. Pyskacz: Ach! Ach! Ach! Smoku! Ach! Spokojnie! Uchu, ostro. Szczęście, że założyłem żelazne majciochy. Tak jest smoczku, podążaj za zapachem swojego pana. Astrid: '''To Sączysmark, ciężko się będzie zgubić. '''Mieczyk: Rany, daleko jeszcze? Stoick: Cicho! Szpadka: Ale ja muszę do łazienki. Stoick: '''Trzeba było to załatwić wcześniej. '''Mieczyk: Siostra, a po co masz hełm? Pyskacz: Słuchajcie, lecimy! Smok nareszcie złapał trop! Czkawka: No chodź. Szybciej. Ten cały kowal może wrócić w każdej chwili. Sączysmark: Szedł sobie Sasza, suchą szosą szedł. Suchą sobie szedł, szosą Sasza szedł. I tak szedł szosą suchą Sasza szedł. Czkawka: Sączysmark. Co ty wyprawiasz? Sączysmark: Chyba cieszę się swoim językiem. Czkawka: Ech, ekstra, przynajmniej ktoś. Sączysmark: Hakokieł! Aa! Nie Hakokieł. Czkawka: Dziki Koszmar Ponocnik! Szczerbek, nie! Łupieżca: Tutaj są! Intruzi z Berk! Czkawka: W nogi! Szczerbatek, szybko, zajdź ich od tyłu. Dobra, poszli sobie. Okej, to… To czekamy na Szczerbatka i… i idziemy prosto do kowala. Sączysmark: Żartujesz? O nie, ja się tam więcej nie zbliżam. Prawie nas przez ciebie złapali. Czkawka: Że co?! Że przeze mnie?! Stary, Łupieżcy wiedzą, że tu jesteśmy, tylko dlatego, że to ty… ty zgubiłeś moją torbę! Sączysmark: Serio? A co za baran bierze torbę z krzyżem na wyspę Łupieżców?! Czkawka: '''Wyobraź sobie, nie wiedziałem, że wyląduję na tej wyspie. '''Sączysmark: Ty masz braki wiedzy, a wina jest moja? Hm… Czkawka: '''Okej. Nie podobają ci się moje pomysły, dobra, proszę, słucham. Dawaj, jaki masz plan? Tego się właśnie spodziewałem. Cześć Szczerbatek, dobra robota. Ktoś tu przynajmniej pomaga, a nie przeszkadza. '''Sączysmark: Oo, dumny jesteś z siebie, co? Czkawka: Ja? Sączysmark: Czkawka jest taki mądry, Czkawka jest taki odważny, pokonał Czerwoną Śmierć, tresuje smoki, ma sztuczną nogę. Czkawka: Nogi się czepiasz?! To cię wkurza, naprawdę?! O to ci chodzi?! O nogę?! Sączysmark: Nie. Chodzi o wszystko, co jest przyczepione do nogi. Czkawka: Sorry, wybacz, musisz się z tym pogodzić. Przykro mi. Bo w tej właśnie chwili masz tylko mnie, jasne?! Sączysmark: Tak? Myślisz, że cię potrzebuję? Wcale cię nie potrzebuję! Czkawka: T-też cię nie potrzebuję! Idź sobie! No co? On zaczął. Śledzik: O-o. Hej, patrzcie, tam coś jest! Astrid: Wichurka, uwaga. Robimy zamach. Ogon Szczerbatka. Śledzik: Nie dobrze, Szczerbatek stracił ogon. A Szczerbatek bez ogona nie może latać. Jeśli on nie może, oni też nie. A jak oni nie mogą, to… Stoick: Wystarczy! Prawdopodobnie gdzieś tu niedaleko dryfują. Lecimy nisko nad wodą! Szpadka: Super, muszę w końcu przepłukać ten hełm. Czkawka: Lepiej się schowaj i siedź cicho. Bestial: A co my tu kujemy, Czkawkusiu? Czkawka: Ee, prezent dla… Albrechta. Żeby podziękować za wielką gościnność. O rany… Bestial: Osobiście mu podziękujesz. Brać go! Łupieżca 1: Brać dzieciaka. Łupieżca 2: Ła-Łapać. Łupieżca 1: Nie rzucaj się. Spokojnie mały, bez numerów. Sączysmark: Wyobraź sobie, że nie tylko ty masz świetne pomysły. Hah. Haha. Sączy-Sączy-smark-smark-smark. Oo… Ach… O, jak mi miło, że tego nie widział. Szczerbatek? Przestań, nie musisz się chować. I tak cię nie potrzebuję. Czkawka?! Czkawka?! Uch. O, już rozumiem, Czkawka potrzebuje pomocy. Czkawka? Czkawka? Co za głupi smok, przecież tu nikogo nie ma. Hm… A skąd my to znamy? Aaa! Ty wiesz Szczerbatek, całkiem niezła z nas ekipa. Może cię nie oddam, co? Hehe. Żartowałem. Łupieżca: Szybciej! Ruchy, ruchy. Sączysmark: '''Dobra, Szczerbek, odbijemy go. '''Bestial: Stoick na pewno nie wysłał cię samego. No słucham, gdzie reszta? Czkawka: Jaka reszta? Nie, nie, ja sam. Tylko ja. Takie sobie zrobiłem wakacje. Ponoć Wyspa Łupieżców o tej porze roku to istny raj. Bestial: Albrecht wszystko z ciebie wyciągnie. Myślę sobie, będzie zachwycony. Wierz mi mały, ty mniej. Jazda! Albrecht: Najlepszego Albrechciku. Tak, wszystkiego najlepszego! Łupieżca: Yy, ja nie rozumiem. Ma wódz urodziny czy nie? Albrecht: Dla ciebie, miły sługusie, urodziny to ja mam codziennie. A teraz ruszać się, przygotować smoki. Pogromca zaraz tu będzie. Łupieżca 1: Kryć się! Łupieżca 2: Uciekać! Sączysmark: '''Szczerbatek, teraz! '''Bestial: Szybko, zawracamy! Czkawka: Szczerbek! Albrecht: O ty w życiu, polegać to ja mogę tylko na sobie. Sączysmark: Czkawka! Czkawka: Aha, tak, też się stęskniłem. Dziękuję, stary. Sączysmark! Sączysmark: Aa-hahaha! Ta! Je! Bój się! Albrecht: A może pomóc? Sączysmark: '''Aaa! Aa! '''Albrecht: Zestrzelić ich! Ognia! Ech, czemu to czterdziestokilowe chuchro regularnie ośmiesza moją srogą armię krwiopijców i bestiali. Bestial: Czy ja… Yyy. Czy ja mam odpowiedzieć? Albrecht: Sam sobie odpowiem! Jeszcze tu wróci, wróci. Siłą go tu zaciągnę osobiście. Wróci, oj wróci. Czkawka: Łuhuhu! Stary, ale numer! Ty wiesz co zrobiliśmy? Sączysmark: No chyba, totalną sieczkę. Pytanie. Czkawka: Noo i to razem zrobiliśmy tą sieczkę. Słuchaj, to prawda, że jestem… Sączysmark: Głodny, co nie? Czkawka: '''Tak… Tak… '''Sączysmark: Ja strasznie. Śledzik: Hej. A to co? Stoick: Przecież Czkawka. Mieczyk: Łał, przygruchał sobie niezłą foczkę. Śledzik: Sączysmark! Stoick: Synek, ty żyjesz! Pyskacz: Wcale się nie martwiliśmy. Sączysmark: Hej, hej. A ten z tyłu to co? Hakokieł! Nadal jestem na ciebie zły! Aaa! Aa! Czkawka: Bywa czasem tak, że utkniesz z kimś, na kim kompletnie nie masz ochoty polegać. Mówię wam, tak utknąć z Sączysmarkiem to wątpliwa przyjemność. Ale… kto by przypuszczał? Chłopak się spisał. Kategoria:Scenariusze